


Soldiers Of The Resistance

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Happy 2100 Fics In The Darkpilot Tag, M/M, Resistance Member Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of a Dark Side storm destroying the Temple, the Knights of Ren show up and destroy it, forcing Ben to join the Resistance with Poe. Your job, as the reader, is to assist Ben as he fights against the First Order. The fate of the galaxy lies in your hands.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Soldiers Of The Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy 2100 fics in the Darkpilot tag! I was stuck on what to do that would be special enough, before deciding on this. Special thanks to MalevolentReverie for being at least...half of the idea. (The other half was KOTOR)
> 
> Basically, the story’s going to be guided by choices that you, the readers, make. I’ll provide as many choices as I can come up with, and you’ll vote, in the AO3 comments section, on Discord, Tumblr, Twitter, anywhere.

The _Grimtaash_ swooped down towards D’Qar, and Ben was at least relieved to see that they had come out of hyperspace. He didn’t know how long it had been since they had been in hyperspace, the swirling blue vortex that seemed to be surrounding, all-encompassing. 

He’d resisted the Dark Side. Uncle Luke had resisted Snoke’s attempts to mind control him into killing Ben. 

They still couldn’t save the Temple. 

Ben didn’t have to suggest that he’d see the burning temple on fire. He already saw it, in his nightmares. And his nightmares already broadcast it, in full audio, full color. The flames that seemed to be devouring the Temple...

”You okay, Ben?” Tai’s voice. 

“Just tired,” Ben said. He supposed that was technically true. After all, the destruction of the Temple had left him tired. Tired and very much alone. And angry. 

It would be easy to go after Snoke. But Jedi didn’t give into anger. Jedi weren’t stupid either. Jedi weren’t reckless. 

Tai squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Really, Ben.”

Ben nodded. “Not your fault,” he said. “Nothing you can help.”

***

They got out of the Grimtaash, and Ben took in the sight of the clear blue sky. It didn’t take long before Poe came barreling at him, hugging him, and Ben felt impossibly safe. 

Poe drew away. “Ben,” he said. “Thank the stars. I thought they’d got you too.”

”Can’t get rid of me,” Ben said, and it was probably crass to joke, but it was either that or collapse. 

***

Poe led him into the Resistance base, past the others who were already talking animatedly, in whispers. He wished, already, that they would stop whispering. Poe sighed. “Give him some air, people!” he shouted. “He’s exhausted.”

That seemed to quiet the whispers down some. 

Mom and Dad were at least happy to see him, Uncle Luke, and Voe, Tai and Hennix. Mom and Dad hugged Ben, and it assured Ben, at least in that moment, that he was off that planet. He was safe. 

”Thank goodness you’re safe, Ben,” Mom murmured. “When I felt the attack, I feared the worst.”

”We both did,” Han said. 

They drew away, just to convene on Uncle Luke too. Eventually, things quieted down, and Mom said, “Ben...how are you feeling?”

”Mad,” Ben said. “And sad. No one lecture me about that.”

”No one is,” Voe said tightly. 

"We’ve got...positions in the Resistance,” Mom said. “You could join one of the squadrons, like Blue Squadron or Black Squadron. You could be a medic, a technician, a smuggler — ”

Ben almost laughed. Imagine that; taking after his father. 

” — a scout, a bomber, a representative for us in the Senate, a spy...or you could be a Jedi soldier.” Leia sighed. “Whatever choice you make, I only hope you’re safe, Ben.”

”You’re afraid. Both you and Dad.”

”For you,” Leia said. “As we’ve always been.”

Han didn’t have to say anything. His face said it all. And Ben thought. He hoped he’d make the right choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOICES (Open For Now):
> 
> 1\. Medic
> 
> 2\. Technician
> 
> 3\. Smuggler
> 
> 4\. Scout
> 
> 5\. Bomber
> 
> 6\. Senator
> 
> 7\. Spy
> 
> 8\. Jedi
> 
> Only one vote per commenter. Be sure to vote on Discord, in the comments, Tumblr...wherever you can!


End file.
